Discussion
by Matrix Girl
Summary: Mystique has a brief talk with Trinity which grants her more unpopularity on the Neb.


Discussion  
  
Mystique talks to Trinity, and becomes even more unpopular with the crew of the Neb.  
  
(read my other fan-fics first! Then this'll make sense!)  
  
This is kind of a fill in from the next fic I'm gonna write which will be a lot more interesting.  
  
By MatrixGirl  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Trinity looked around. She was contemplative, not too sure of how to take the recent events. Mystique was the object of everyone's uncertainty. She was a wild card, almost manic at times, and was putting huge pressure on them. She wondered if that was what was the problem with Neo. She couldn't figure out why he was acting the way he was. Withdrawn. Thinking too hard. She thought about it. She thought about her first jump. She hadn't made it. It had confused her, but she was used to it. She thought about Mystique's first jump. She had made it, apparently nobody does.  
  
Not even The One.  
  
A light went on in her head.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mystique explored. She hadn't really had a good look around the Neb yet. She'd been too preoccupied. She still was. Thinking about her first time in the Matrix, wondering what the next time would be like. Fearing what it would be like. She was also feeling slight remorse at downloading those extra programs.She tried to take her mind off it, but she couldn't. This was interesting, however. The Neb was like nothing she'd even seen before. Not even in the million movies she'd watched when she was still plugged in. Were movies trying to tell the world something? Maybe some were made by people who knew there was something wrong. She would never know. She had gotten many ideas from them, had written many scripts. How she thought the world was supposed to be. She was lost in her own dream world at this point, not paying attention, she tripped on some wires, falling and landing hard on her side and scratching her face on the sharp metal. Blood dripped down her face and onto her clothes. She suddenly felt extremely angry, and kicked a door. She sat down and dissapeared into her own thoughts again.  
  
This was too hard.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Trinity slowly opened Neo's door. He looked like he was sleeping, but opened his eyes on seeing her. He stood up and hugged her. She looked into his eyes. "It's Mystique, right? The jump..." She questioned. "Is that what's wrong?"  
  
Neo looked away. "Yea. What does that mean? What is she if she made it? What does that make me because I didn't?"  
  
"Maybe it was a fluke."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I don't want something like this tearing us apart. You can talk to me... you know that." She smiled, empatizingly at him.  
  
"I know." He replied.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The monotony was killing her. Her mind was ripping her to shreds. Was there no way to get away from this? No. She was trapped in this cold world. Trapped in herself. Trapped. She felt like her everything was caving in. Her sanity, whatever that was. Going out of her head... She heard a loud clunk, and stood up quickly to see Trinity. "Mystique." She said calmly. "How am I supposed to feel?" Mystique asked. Trinity looked thoughtful. "You're supposed to feel... how you feel. I guess. I don't know how to answer that."  
  
"Great." Mystique turned away. Then she frowned. "What's your deal, anyway?" She confronted. "Excuse me?" Trinity was confused.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Trinity looked confused.  
  
"Did you sort it out with Neo?"  
  
"How did you know there was anything wrong?" Trinity looked suspicious.  
  
"I could just tell. You know, body language." Mystique grinned slightly.  
  
"Yes. I think so."  
  
"Great, you can continue being the slut you were then." Mystique turned away again.  
  
"What?" Trinity was annoyed. What sort of accusation was that? "What's your problem? How dare you say something like that!"  
  
Mystique didn't respond.  
  
"What are you trying to prove? One day you'll sabotage yourself so badly you won't be able to get out. You know that?" Trinity said seriously, and then walked away. She turned back to Mystique. "I only helped you. You're on your own."  
  
"No you weren't... no-one did." Mystique said under her breath.  
  
Trinity was gone.  
  
Mystique returned to her room. It was cold that night.  
  
She felt truely alone.  
  
She needed something.  
  
Anything. 


End file.
